The field of the present invention is water cooling systems for motorcycle engines.
Motorcycles and particularly smaller motorcycles such as motor scooters have typically employed air-cooled engines. Air-cooled engines are lighter in weight and require less space than water-cooled systems. With water cooling, a radiator is required along with a water jacket on the engine and tubing connecting the two. These features add both weight and require additional space. Cooling fluid also adds weight to the system. Furthermore, the radiator must be located in an area of the vehicle experiencing air flow during forward motion. Consequently, special ducting and additional space may be needed to realize proper radiator efficiency.
On smaller motorcycles, compact design is important to aesthetic appearance as well as low wind resistance, reduction in weight and space allocation for other components. Weight and weight distribution of components is also important for performance efficiency and handling. In smaller motorcycles, added components can affect weight distribution and overall weight disproportionately because of an initial low weight. Accordingly, water-cooled systems have heretofore been disfavored in small motorcycle design in spite of the advantages of greater cooling efficiency, improved combustion control and the like.